Jealousy
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Tony et Bucky flirtent constamment, mais ça ne veut rien dire. Puis un jour, ça va trop loin…


**Traductrice : Lily Elebore Michaels**

 **Titre : Jealousy**

 **Auteur original : Rionaa**

 **Résumé : Tony et Bucky flirtent constamment, mais ça ne veut rien dire. Puis un jour, ça va trop loin…**

 **Note :** Eh oui, une autre traduction, parce que j'aime ça et puis cette fiction n'était pas très longue, et donc très rapidement traduite. J'espère que vous aimerez. Pour ceux qui veulent remercier l'auteur, n'hésitez pas à aller donner un petit KUDO sur A03, c'est très apprécié.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Steve et Tony sortaient ensemble depuis deux semaines lorsque Bucky arriva à la tour. Steve avait essayé si fort de faire en sorte que Bucky se confie à lui, mais tout ce qu'il parvint à faire fut de forcer Bucky à se refermer davantage. Il avait bien essayé de tenir Bucky et Tony éloignés l'un de l'autre, mais lorsque Tony demanda à parler à Bucky pour son renfermement, il avait abandonné. Et il s'avéra que ce fut la meilleure chose qu'il puisse faire.

Les deux s'acceptèrent automatiquement, Bucky retrouvant son ancien amour pour l'ingénierie, les deux formant un lien d'intellos. Ils profitèrent de la présence de l'autre pour compenser leur manque d'amitié, tout en recherchant la paix et la tranquillité. En une semaine à parler à Tony, Bucky était, si ce n'était semblable à son ancien lui-même, aussi fonctionnel que tout être humain, faisant ses propres choix, et parlant finalement à Steve.

Toutefois, à peu près trois mois plus tard, maintenant que Bucky était redevenu normal, Steve commença à regretter d'avoir introduit son meilleur ami à son petit-ami. Bucky passait de plus en plus de temps dans l'atelier, et la majorité du temps où Steve pouvait finalement être avec Tony, ce dernier était déjà avec Bucky.

Et Seigneur, la drague. Il savait qu'aucun des deux ne pensait vraiment à ce qu'ils faisaient, du moins de ce qu'il en savait. Tony ne savait même pas que Bucky aimait les hommes, mais ça lui faisait toujours quelque chose lorsqu'il les voyait aller.

\- Hey Tony, notre amour est comme pi, il dure pour toujours! Dit Bucky en se penchant sur le comptoir de la cuisine pour faire semblant d'embrasser Tony.

\- Et irrationnel! Répondit Tony, faisant glousser les deux hommes.

Glousser! Par Thor…

\- Es-tu fait de cuivre et de tellure? Demanda Bucky à Tony.

\- Parce que tu es CuTe[1]!

Tony frissonna de joie. Steve prit sa tasse de café et quitta avant que l'un d'eux ne remarque sa présence.

O-O

Steve serra la bouteille qu'il tenait de toutes ses forces, assis sur un fauteuil unique, seul. C'était une soirée film, mais Clint et Natasha étaient en mission et Bruce refusait de laisser ses recherches, disant avoir atteint une étape vitale. Thor était hors du monde. Les seules personnes présentes étaient Steve, Bucky et Tony. Et c'était Bucky ET Tony. Notez-le ET. Les deux étaient collés sur le sofa, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Steve grogna et sa bouteille craqua.

\- Ça va bien, Steve ? Demanda Bucky en s'extirpant de contre Tony.

\- Ça va, murmura Steve. J'étais concentré.

\- Tu es sur, Stevie-kin?

Tony se leva et s'assit sur l'appui-bras du fauteuil de Steve.

\- Oui je suis certain.

Steve se leva et le fauteuil balança sous le poids de Tony, le faisant tomber au sol dans un petit cri.

\- Tu n'aimes pas le film? On peut regarder quelque chose d'autre si tu veux.

\- Non, le film est correct. J'ai juste- Je vais courir.

Sur ces paroles, il sortit de la pièce et couru presque jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Il n'alla pas loin par contre. Au lieu de sortir il alla dans le gym, se dirigeant directement vers le punching bag et commençant à le frapper de toutes ses forces. Il perdit le fil du temps, l'état du sac lui révélant que ça devait faire une bonne heure.

\- Steve?

Il se retourna vivement, les poings levés, prêt à attaquer.

\- Oh, Tony, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver.

\- Je suis là depuis un moment en fait.

\- Combien de temps?

\- Au moins vingt minutes. Tu es ici depuis presque deux heures.

\- Vraiment?

Il regarda le sac. Hm, peut-être qu'il avait mal calculé. Ce n'était pas impossible.

\- Alors, vas-tu me dire ce qui ne va pas?

\- Tout va bien.

\- Vraiment? Parce que tu es de mauvaise humeur depuis ce matin, en fait, toute la semaine maintenant que j'y pense, alors quelque chose ne va surement pas. Tu n'es jamais si agressif à moins que quelque chose soit arrivé.

Steve regarda ses mains.

\- Très bien.

Il arracha les bandelettes enveloppant ses mains et les jeta au sol.

\- Tu veux savoir ce qui ne va pas?

Tony hocha la tête nerveusement, semblant un peu inquiet.

\- Je vais te dire ce qui ne va pas. Mon petit ami et mon meilleur ami flirtent dans mon dos.

\- Steve, ce n'est pas – commença Tony, visiblement choqué.

\- Laisse-moi finir. Tu flirtais avec Bucky, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui, mais ce n'était pas dans ton dos, on savait que tu savais, et en plus, ça ne voulait rien dire-

\- Ce n'est pas ça! Je t'ai à peine vu sans lui ces derniers jours, j'ai à peine parlé à l'un de vous sans que l'autre nous interrompe ou soit appelé. Tu passes tant de temps avec lui, et vous avez tant en commun et pas avec moi et-

La voix de Steve craqua et il détourna le regard, honteux.

\- Steve… dit Tony, ravagé. Steve, si j'avais su que je te faisais ressentir tout ça je n'aurais jamais continué.

\- Pourquoi avoir commencé, en premier lieu?

\- C'était juste pour le plaisir… j'essayais de te rendre jaloux, d'obtenir une réaction, et quand je n'en ai pas eu, j'ai juste… continué…

\- Et bien tu en as une maintenant, et j'espère que tu l'apprécies.

\- Steve je suis-

\- Tony? Est-ce que tu l'as trouvé?

Le visage de Bucky apparut au coin de la porte.

\- Ouais il m'a trouvé. Et toi aussi. Bravo. Je vais me coucher. Dans ma chambre.

Et Steve passa à côté de Bucky, en colère, laissant Tony figé au centre de la pièce.

O-O

Steve dormit mal cette nuit-là. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il dormait sans Tony, dans le lit confortable de Tony, dans la grande chambre de Tony, dans le penthouse de Tony, dans la putain de tour de Tony. Seigneur, ça allait mal. Tout ce qu'il avait appartenait techniquement à Tony. Pas qu'il voulait se séparer! Non, c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait, mais peut-être que Tony ne le savait pas. Connaissant Tony, il était probablement assit dans son lit, à penser que Steve le détestait et pleurant jusqu'à s'endormir.

Steve décida de corriger les choses. Glissant hors des couvertures, il enfila ses chaussettes et marcha vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et arriva face à face avec Tony, qui semblait effrayé.

\- Tony ?

\- Je suis désolé, je m'en allais, c'était une erreur je suis désolé-

Tony se retournait pour partir mais Steve attrapa son coude et le retourna pour qu'ils se fassent face.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

\- Je ne pouvais pas dormir, alors- qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

\- Je vis ici… répliqua Steve avec un ton baveux.

\- Je veux dire, pourquoi tu es venu ouvrir la porte ? Je n'ai pas cogné, enfin… je ne crois pas l'avoir fait…

\- Je ne pouvais pas dormir non plus, j'ai pensé que tu serais réveillé alors j'allais te rejoindre pour m'excuser de t'avoir crié dessus aujourd'hui.

Tony était figé.

\- Des excuses? Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, c'était entièrement justifié. Je devrais m'excuser à la place.

\- Je crois que nous sommes tous les deux coupables. As-tu froid? Demanda Steve en voyant Tony trembler.

\- Nonnnn…. Essaya-t-il, mais Steve ne le croyait pas du tout.

\- Viens au lit avec moi.

Tony le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est quitte?

\- Est-ce que tu me promets de ne plus essayer de me rendre jaloux en flirtant avec Bucky?

\- Je le promets, jura Tony immédiatement.

\- Alors oui, nous sommes quittes.

Steve sourit et se pencha pour embrasser doucement Tony avant de le guider vers son lit, où il l'enveloppa fermement de ses bras. Ils trouvèrent finalement le sommeil.

* * *

[1] Le Cuivre a le symbole Cu dans le tableau périodique tandis que le Tellure (tellurium) a le symbole Te. Il m'était impossible de traduire ce jeu de mot, donc je laisse CuTe tel quel.

* * *

 _Voilà, une autre petite fiction parce que je voulais vous la partager et elle n'est pas très longue._

 _Merci aux personnes qui me lisent et qui commentent, c'est très très très apprécié : )_

 _À la prochaine_


End file.
